


Waste of Time (Waste It On Me)

by TigressSeonsaeng



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressSeonsaeng/pseuds/TigressSeonsaeng
Summary: Daniel is in love but Seongwu thinks it is a waste if time.(a little based on BTS' Waste It On Me. It's been my jam lately)





	Waste of Time (Waste It On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here T^T I personally think this is lame but huhu

Daniel made his way to the crowd, walking towards the bar counter. He sat down and ask his usual drink. 

He is tapping his fingers on the counter when someone sat beside him and ask for the same drink he asked.

He doesn't know but his head instantly went up and his eyes laid to the most beautiful pair he has ever seen.

He scanned the man's face, sculpted, small but beautiful eyes, cat like lips and the moles in his cheeks that made him more beautiful. 

"Do you know it's rude to check on someone boldly." He said that made him him snap back to reality, the guy isn't smiling but is not scowling as well. Just a pokerface. 

But damn he look so handsome.

"I'm sorry, I thought you are someone I know." He lied. 

The guy chuckled and damn that sounds like a music, "heard that a lot of times." Daniel blushed a little, embarrassed that he is caught lying.

"Ong Seongwu." 

"What?"

"I am Ong Seongwu. And you?"

"Ah... Kang Daniel." 

He nods, their drinks already came, "sounds foreign." 

"I am originally from Canada. Just migrated back here."

"Your name suits you well." He said, smirking. "Daniel..."

He bit his lower lip. Damn the way he said his name sounds so sexy. 

"So Daniel, how old are you?" He asked, his head on his hands. 

He drank in one go, he feels the drink in his throat but hell he is nervous.

Why is he this nervous?

Maybe because the guy is freaking hot.

"Ah. I'm 24." He said.

"Ooh. I am a hyung by one year but you can call me just Seongwu." He said.

He almost jumped from his seat when Seongwu's hands landed on his thigh, "easy. I don't bite. Except if you want me to." He said teasingly and empties his drink. 

Then the flirting started.

The more drinks they take, the more aggressive Seongwu became. 

And who Daniel is to say no to this?

"My place or yours?" Seongwu whispered in his left ear and bit it that sends shivers down his spine.

"My unit is a little close from here..." Daniel answered. 

"Yours then."

\----  
Daniel woke up feeling cold. He look for the person beside him and he was a little taken aback coz he is staring at him.

"I need to go." Seongwu said, almost a whisper.

He stared at Seongwu's face, contemplating on what he is going to say.

"Can I... Can I have your number?" Daniel asked shyly.

Seongwu smiled. Damn that's so beautiful, "if you'll take me out and treat me good food then you can have it."

Daniel beamed.

That first time is followed by few more meet ups Daniel refused to call them dates. And few more nights too. 

He learnt that Seongwu is working in an entertainment company but he didn't ask more, Daniel told him that he is a choreographer. He also learnt how funny can he be. How childish can he also be. How he likes animals. How addicted he is to plushies and stuff toys. How beautiful his singing voice is.

He also learnt that he is falling for him.

6 months had passed from their first meet up, Daniel decided that he will confess. 

"Hyung can we meet today?" He asked Seongwu over the phone. He is just having their break.

"What time? Are you still in the studio?" 

"Dinner? I'll just go to your unit and bring food. Yes I am still here I am tired." Daniel said, pouting as if Seongwu is infront of him.

He heard him chuckle from the other line, "guess this baby is pouting. Okay okay big puppy. Drop by my unit at around 7. Would that be fine?"

"Yes hyung!"

"See you later Samoyed."

"Later, Kitten."

\---  
He punched in the passcode of Seongwu's unit and went inside, "hyung? I am here."

"get in! I am here in the kitchen!" 

He removed his shoes and coat. He walked to the kitchen and saw him making two hot choco drink with mallows. He brought down the food in the table and backhugged him. "Hi. I miss you." Daniel said and buries his face on Seongwu's neck.

"Very obvious pup. But let's eat first. I didn't eat because I was waiting for you." 

He released him and they prepared their food.

They talk about how their days went, how Woojin and Jihoon being their usual selves bickering at each other at practice, how Seongwu's bestfriend Jaehwan made a mess awhile ago because he spilled his drink in his laptop.

They cleaned up after eating and then sat down in the couch, Seongwu in between his arms.

He wished this time will stop.

"Hyung?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm gonna tell you something."

"What is it?"

Daniel sighed and held Seongwu's hands, "I love you, Seongwu." He feels his body stiffen. "I love you. And... I'd like to ask you to be my boyfriend for real..."

Seongwu released himself from his hug and look at him, "we are fine like this Daniel, right?"

"Hyung..."

 

Seongwu smiled, "I don't know. I dont believe in love, Niel." His smile faltered, "do you remember Jaehwan?" Daniel nodded, "his boyfriend. Was my ex Minhyun. He used me to get closer to Hwanie. It is not my bestfriend's fault. But what I am saying is, I cant do it. I don't believe it. it is a mess for me. Love... it never worked for me."

Daniel can hear his heart breaking. He can hear his heart being shattered, "but hyung, I truly love you..."

Seongwu cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips, "love... is just a waste of time."

 

That is the last time they saw each other. Seongwu has been avoiding him. and Daniel has been distracted since then. He always go to the bar and go home wasted. He choreographs but cant focus well. He cant eat properly. His unit is a mess, he will just go home to change his clothes and will leave again. 

\---  
It has been two months since then. 

He is outside Wanna Ent, a famous entertainment, because he got a call from them to be their official choreographer and he is more than happy to do so. It is said that his first assignment is to choreograph their monster rookie rapper Guanlin's comeback. 

He went inside and take the elevator on the way up the CEO's office to sign the contract.

The elevator opens and he said to the secretary about his appointment. 

"This way sir." She said. He followed him inside the big door.

The CEO is facing the windows, "sir, Mr. Kang is here." She said and went out.

He bowed down"Hello Sir, I am Kang Daniel. I was called because—"

"Because I miss you."

Daniel felt like he was struck by lightning, his heart beating fast, his eyes watery.

The guy stood up, hair sleek, and the moles in his cheeks still prominent. He walked closer to Daniel, his hand on his cheek that sends shivers in his body. "You lost weight." He noticed, his voice laced with worry.

Daniel just nodded, not trusting his voice. 

"I told Woojinie and Jihoonie to always force you to eat. What did they do. Aigoo." He looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry. For running away. But I just needed time. Do you still love me?" He asked and hold both of Daniel's hands.

"W-what are you doing here? I am here for the CEO." Daniel said instead of answering.

Seongwu's eyes rolled, "obviously I am the CEO you are supposed to meet." He then cup both of Daniel's cheeks, "answer me please. Am I too late? Do you still love me?"

"I do damn it. I love you so much it is unfair. I am so miserable and—"

Daniel was silenced because his lips is sealed with Seongwu's. 

The kiss says how much they miss each other. It speaks longingness and... love.

Daniel was beyond stunned when their lips parted. "H-hyung..."

"I love you too. I love you, my pup. I just need to clear my mind but I love you. I love you Daniel."

"B-but you said it is just a waste of time."

"I'll waste it on you."

"You love me?" Daniel asked, sounds so insecure.

Seongwu smiled brightly and peck his lips before hugging him, "I love you so much. Can you be my boyfriend?"

"Tell me you aren't pranking me. Is there cameras here?"

Seongwu hit his chest, " I dont! I want to be your boyfriend! Answer me ppali!"

Daniel, for the first time after those two months, smiled. "yes please."

Seongwu smiled the brightest smile on him, "I love you, Samoyed."

"I love you too, Kitten."


End file.
